The Power Within
by Acacia Jules
Summary: Cordelia discovers Angel in torment after Buffy chained him after he's come back from hell. Cordy has some dreams, which involve Angel, and weird things are starting to happen around her. Pike comes to Sunnydale. A/C, Pike/Buffy [Season 3]
1. Dreams

Disclaimer: Obviously, I don't own any of the characters, no matter how much I WISH I did. They belong to the idiot Joss and the WB.   
  
~ Please excuse all errors in anything! I only got the WB this year, so needless to say, my only information comes from episode guides, which don't go into much detail. I'm only assuming that they'd met Willie already, and that he sells blood, so please, just bare with me. J ~   
  
  
The Power Within   
By Jules   
  
  
Chapter 1   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
This takes place during Beauty and the Beasts. After Buffy visited Angel, after chaining him up in the Mansion and he kinda wigged out when she touched his shoulder.   
  
Um, lets say, just for fun, that Cordelia and Xander broke up.   
  
I don't remember what day it was, so lets pretend it's Friday   
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
  
** The library **   
  
  
Willow and Buffy sighed, as Cordelia and Xander had yet another fight.   
  
"Will they ever stop?" Willow whispered to Buffy.   
  
"Not very likely, it's like it's an aphrodisiac for them. Can you say, ewwww?"   
  
Willow kind of nods her head.   
  
"God, did something go into your closet and take out Ieverything/I that had even the slightest hint of style in it?" Cordelia questions.   
  
"Oh, well excuse me, the rest of us underlings can't afford to never wear the same outfit twice you airhead." Xander responds   
  
"Oh pullleeeaaassssseeee, is that the best you can come up with? My Imaid/I who doesn't even speak English could think of a better come back you dimwit!"   
  
"Again, another example of just how high and mighty you think are. You're family hires illegal immigrants to do their work for them."   
  
"Yeah, well Imy mother/I cleans our house more than yours does." Cordy shot back.   
  
"Oh yeah, well you are a shameless, conceited, stuck-up, rich snob, who is completely useless. And you know what, no one really likes you, just your daddy's money, which buys you the popularity."   
  
  
The room went completely silent. Cordelia's mouth hung open in shock.   
  
  
Inside, Willow silently rejoiced just a bit, she knew that there was no chance of a relationship between the two now.   
  
  
Buffy was surprised as well, Xander had been way harsh. Too harsh, that was cruel, even if he was only talking to Cordelia. She'd never been more ashamed of her friend, then she was right then.   
  
  
Cordelia, at the same time, could feel her heart breaking. She couldn't believe he'd actually said that. She tried to shrug it off, it was just Xander, she didn't love him or anything . . . but then why did it hurt so much when he said that.   
  
Xander clapped his hand over his mouth startled, what had he done? What had he said? Was that venom that had just been spewed forth actually come from his mouth? Xander knew at that moment, he'd gone too far, way too far. He closed his eyes, and braced himself for the slap, and for her to start yelling . . . nothing happened.   
  
Cordelia just stood there, stunned for a moment. She could practically feel her eyes well up with tears, but she wouldn't do that. She wouldn't allow herself to go there. Instead, Cordelia spun around, and walked silently out of the library, until she reached the hallway, where she ran to her car, then speed off home.   
  
  
Meanwhile, in the library, Xander watched Cordelia run off, "Oh my god, what did I do?"   
  
"Xander, that was mean, that was overly harsh." Buffy scolded.   
  
Xander doesn't even realize that there was anyone else in the room, "She's never going to forgive me . . . no matter how many bouquets of flowers I send her, or how much jewelry I buy her."   
  
Buffy nodded her head in agreement, not even trying to lie to him, "Your right about that. You went way over the line Xander. Especially with the last two jabs. Talk about being insensitive why don't you, God Xander, you are so lucky she didn't wig out on you."   
  
"I think I would have preferred it . . ." Xander groaned, sitting down and buried his head in his hands. He'd just successfully destroyed possibly the best thing that had ever happened to him.   
  
  
  
** Middle of the night **   
  
  
Angel shook on the floor, in the midst of another horrible dream/memory of his time in Hell. 100 years of torture and emotional and physical pain.   
  
  
~*~   
  
  
** Across town **   
  
  
Cordelia tossed and turned in her bed, her dream waging on in her head.   
  
ICordelia stood still, looking around, she was in the mansion. She looked around and saw a body thrashing around on the floor, hesitantly, she went over and touched it on the shoulder   
  
FLASH!   
  
She was suddenly in, what could only be described as, the pits of Hell. She saw all the sinners, in pain, and knew that for sure, that was where she was. Cordelia's eye caught a familiar face, and her heart was in her throat, Angel. He was withering around in utter agony.   
  
For once, Cordelia Chase didn't run, she slowly, but surely, walked up to him, and kneeled down beside him, gently touching his face.   
  
"Angel?" She whispered.   
  
Angel looked up, in pain, "Cordelia . . . please."   
  
Cordelia was shocked, "Yes Angel?"   
  
"Please, help me . . . mansion . . . help . . ."   
  
"What do you need?" She asked again, terrified.   
  
"Go . . . the mansion . . ." He gasped.   
  
"Why? Why do I need to go to the mansion?" Cordelia pressed.   
  
Angel yelled in pain, his eyes were filled with terror and torment.   
  
Cordelia backed away, but nodded her head. /I   
  
  
Cordelia woke up in a cold sweat, remembering what he'd said.   
  
"I have to go there, now" She knew it in her heart.   
  
For the first time in her whole life, she didn't care that she was only wearing her short white satin negligee, or that her hair was a mess. She grabbed her robe, and put on a pair of shoes. As a precaution, she got two stakes, a cross, and her holy water squirt gun.   
  
She snuck out of the house, as she'd done a million times before, then sped off to face whatever was there. She didn't know why, but she couldn't control the need she had to go to the mansion.   
  
  
  
** 10 minutes later **   
  
  
Cordelia took a deep breath, then opened the door hesitantly, holding her cross in front of her.   
  
Her keen hearing caught the moaning that was in the other room, and she quickly went towards it. It was just like her dream, Angel was chained up, obviously having a nightmare.   
  
Cordelia gasped, I'What the hell is he doing here? And is it Angel? Or Angelus?'/I   
  
It hit her then that Angelus would never have nightmares, he was too ruthless to feel scared, to feel pain, to feel anything but bloodlust. Her mind flashed back to the dream, Angel, begging her to help him.   
  
Cordelia knew she had to help him, no matter how scared she was. The chains would hopefully help to keep him from killing her, if he were Angelus . . .   
  
She made up her mind and kneeled next to him. Her heart was racing a mile a minute, terrified. What was she doing? Had she totally gone mental? She didn't know, but she kept on doing what her heart told her to.   
  
Cordelia reached out to touch Angel(us), then pulled back her hand suddenly. What was she thinking? She couldn't do this, she was petrified . . . but she had to . . .   
  
Again she reached out, her soft hand finally gently brushing his face.   
  
  
  
i~*~ ANGEL'S DREAM ~*~   
  
  
Angel was in pure utter agony, back in the pits of Hell.   
  
Hadn't he gone home? Hadn't he fallen to the floor in the mansion? How did he get back here . . .   
  
The thought trailed off has another spasm of pain hit him.   
  
His eyes opened and he saw a figure, dressed in a short white dress . . . an angel? In Hell? It's long legs walked over to him, and kneeled by his face . . . Cordelia? What was she doing here? His head went back down though, not having the strength.   
  
He felt someone gently touching his face, and heard a woman whisper, "Angel."   
  
Angel looked up, in pain, "Cordelia . . . please." He begged her.   
  
Cordelia looked surprise. "Yes Angel?"   
  
He knew then, he needed her, he managed to get out his plea, "Please, help me . . . mansion . . . help . . ."   
  
"What do you need?" The angel asked him.   
  
"Go . . . the mansion . . ." He urged.   
  
"Why? Why do I need to go to the mansion?" She pressed.   
  
Angel was racked with another spasm, his eyes must have looked terrifying, because Cordelia backed away, but nodded her head.   
  
Then she disappeared, leaving him alone again . . . /I   
  
  
Angel felt the brush of someone's hand on his face. The touch was so careful. He felt himself be pulled from the visions which were his suffering, his eyes slowly opened, and there she was again, Angel's angel, Cordelia.   
  
"Cordelia." He gasped out.   
  
  
Cordelia watched Angel's eyes open, and knew, it was Angel there lying in anguish.   
  
She gasped, "Oh God, Angel, who did this to you? Who chained you up?" she questioned, stroking his face.   
  
Angel shakes his head, taking in unneeded breaths, "I don't really remember. The last couple of days have been a blur."   
  
Cordelia looked around, and saw that someone had actually left the key on a table on the other end of the room, "I'll be right back."   
  
She quickly went and got it.   
"Lets get these things off of you." She quickly went to work taking off all the chains that were on his weakened body, "I see you got your soul back Deadboy." Cordelia chatters flippantly, trying to lighten the situation.   
  
"Just before . . . before Buffy sent me to Hell." Angel told her, deep pain flashing in his eyes.   
  
"Oh God." Cordelia gasped in horror, "You mean it worked? Willow's soul restoration actually worked? How did you get here? I know it's only been like four months . . ."   
  
Angel looked at her, a bit surprised, "Only that long? God, time must go by faster in Hell . . ."   
  
"How long were you there?" She asked, her curiosity getting the better of her.   
  
Angel closed his eyes, "Let's just leave it at a long time. I'd be over 350 if you went by how many years I spent there."   
  
Cordelia doesn't remember how old Angel was, but she did know it was in the 200's, so this was like a really long time.   
  
Things are silent for a moment, Angel resting his head on Cordelia's lap, and Cordelia still stroking his face.   
  
Eventually she snaps out of it, "Come on Angel, let's get you into bed, can you make it?"   
  
Angel nods his head, "If you help me."   
  
  
Ten minutes later, and a lot of help from Cordelia, both collapsed on the master bedroom's huge bed, exhausted.   
  
Cordelia's worn out, she was tired as it was, having only gotten two hours of sleep before being awoken from the nightmare, then helping Angel to bed wore her out.   
Angel was exhausted too, 100 years in Hell did that to a vampire . . .   
  
Though neither remembers how, both Cordelia and Angel fell asleep.   
  
  
  
** Seven am **   
  
  
Cordelia slowly wakes up, extremely aware that she wasn't in her bed, and that someone's arms were wrapped around her, and that her pillow felt muscularly toned. She opened her eyes and looked up, Angel! She was very relieved however to see the look on his face much more peaceful then the pain-filled one she'd seen last night.   
  
She didn't want to disturb him, but she had to get up, it might have been a Saturday, but if she weren't there if her parents checked in on her . . . what was she saying, no one would miss her! But she still had things she needed to do.   
  
"Angel . . . Angel, wake up." She softly called.   
  
He didn't move.   
  
Cordelia rolled her eyes, they didn't call her a bitch for nothing, so she got dirty, "Angel you jerk! I need to go!"   
  
  
Angel awoke with a start at the sound of someone calling to him, he looked down to see who the heck his arms were around, and was surprised to see Cordelia, then the night before came back to him.   
  
"Good morning Soulvamp." She told him perkily, "Would you mind letting me go? I have to go!"   
  
Angel immediately relinquished his hold on her, "Sorry."   
  
"Whatever." Cordelia shrugged, "I have to go home, and if someone sees me like this . . . I'll never live it down."   
  
Surprisingly caringly, Cordelia put a blanket on him, "You are to sleep while I'm gone. I'll be back later to check on you, as soon as I can. Do you need anything while I'm gone? Clothes, food, whatever . . ."   
  
Angel's surprised at her behavior, but admits, "I got clothes, but . . . um, I kinda need blood . . ."   
  
  
  
  
** Two hours later **   
  
  
Cordelia had hurried home, showered, blow-dried her hair, eaten a little something, gotten dressed, and then hurried out the door, all before her parents had even noticed she was up.   
  
Now she was speeding down the road to Willie's.   
  
  
She stepped into the seedy bar and looked around in disgust. Cordelia spotted the little weasel behind the bar, and walked right over to him.   
  
"Hey!" Willie greeted, "Aren't you that hot friend of the Slayers?"   
  
"I need blood." She told him.   
  
"What? Why would I carry such an item."   
  
"Give it a rest you pervert, I want blood, and I want it now. And don't you dare try to rip me off, I talked to a friend and found out how much the going rate is. And my friend would be royally pissed if you tried to do that to me, and he's not a nice person when he gets mad . . ." Cordelia warned. "Now I want several packs of blood, and a cooler and ice to keep it fresh."   
  
Willie rushed to give her what she wanted. Once it was in her hands, Cordelia flashed her trademark grin at him, and threw him a couple big bills, "I didn't buy blood, I wasn't here, you never saw me. Or else I'll rip of a few choice members of your body and shove them so far up your ass you'll be singing soprano for the rest of your life, got it?"   
  
Willie nodded his head, "Got it."   
  
Cordelia then sauntered out, leaving an intimidated Willie behind. Demons and slayers threatened him all the time, but he'd never been more frightened of a woman in his life.   
  
  
Angel had been dozing on and off for a couple hours, and woke up when he heard the door of the mansion. The footsteps quickly went up the stairs, and the door of the bedroom was thrown open, he was relieved that it was Cordelia.   
  
"Hey Angel, I'm back!" She tossed him a pack of blood, "And I brought lunch. Enjoy, I'm gonna put the rest of these in the kitchen, and make a few calls, then I'll be back. Do you own the mansion?"   
  
Angel thinks for a moment, "Well, I used to. Unless they repossessed it or something while I was gone . . ."   
  
"I'll check it out."


	2. Explanations and Realizations

~ Please excuse all errors in anything! I only got the WB this year (Around October of 1999), so needless to say, my only information comes from episode guides, which don't go into much detail. I'm only assuming that they'd met Willie already, and that he sells blood, so please, just bare with me. J ~   
  
  
The Power Within   
By Jules   
  
  
Chapter 2   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
** The library **   
  
  
"Wait out here Angel, I'll give them a little heads up kind of." Cordelia whispered very quietly, from behind the book stacks.   
  
She took a deep breath, then walked into sight of the rest of the. Cordelia plastered a smile on her face, "Hey guys. Um, we need to talk."   
  
Everyone's shocked to see her, after being a no show for the earlier part of the day, they hadn't expected her to come tonight.   
  
"Good evening Cordelia. How are you? Were you ill today?" Giles greeted her.   
  
Cordelia shook her head, "No, that's what we have to talk about. I had a dream last night . . . about Angel."   
  
Everyone's eyebrows raised, including Angel's behind the stacks.   
  
Buffy, was the most interested, and surprisingly to Cordelia, she seemed nervous, "What about Cordelia?"   
  
"Well, he was at the mansion, chained up. In the dream that is, then I went over and touched his shoulder. Then suddenly, I was in Hell, with him. And it wasn't Angelus, it was Angel. He was in lots of pain too . . ." Cordelia shuddered at the memory, Hell wasn't a pleasant place, "He begged me to help him. I woke up, and I could feel myself being pulled to the mansion. I had to go. I just had to."   
  
Buffy's eyes were wide, she knew exactly what Cordelia had found.   
  
"Guys, I found Angel there. ANGEL, not Angelus. Trust me on that. He would have killed me otherwise, chains or no chains. But that's the weirdest part, someone had been there, they'd chained poor Angel up." She told them.   
  
Giles coughed, and cleaned his glasses, "Cordelia, I'm sure it was just a dream."   
  
Cordelia rolled her eyes, "Sure Giles, that's why I went to Willie's today and got Angel blood, had the mansion's electricity turned on." She marched over to the stacks and pulled Angel out with her, "It's just a dream that I drove him over here, and I'm holding his hand and pulling him over here."   
  
Everyone jumped up, taking a number of steps back.   
  
"Oh puleeeaaaazzzeeeee people. It's Angel, there's nothing to be frightened of." She walked over towards Giles.   
  
He holds out a cross in front of himself.   
  
"He-he, must have t-turned you. You're a va-vampire."   
  
Cordelia rolled her eyes, and seized the cross, "Ooh, the pain. Oww, ooh, ahh. I think I have been wounded." She declared sarcastically.   
  
Angel stifled the grin that wanted to break loose after Cordelia dropped the cross on the table.   
  
"Now, as I was saying. I found him at the mansion, chained up. I don't know how he got there, how long he's been there, or who chained him up, but that's how I found him."   
  
Giles took a couple of deep breaths, staring at the face of the man who had killed Jenny. Reminding himself that IAngelus/I killed Jenny, not Angel.   
  
Angel looked at the expression on Giles face, and felt so guilty, "Giles, I am so sorry, for what I did. I feel so guilty about everything, but especially that."   
  
Giles nodded his head, "I know, I understand that. But it's very difficult to see her killer standing before me. I know it was Angelus who did it, not you, but it's still his face. And he is in there, part of you." He sat down in a chair.   
  
Cordelia put her hand on the older man's shoulder, in a shocking act of kindness, "We understand Giles, but believe me . . ." She looked at Angel as she disclosed what she knew, "Angel has paid for his crimes many times over. More painfully then anything we could think of, trust me." She finished, remembering her brief little trip.   
  
Cordelia sensed Buffy's growing displeasure. She turned to the girl, and caught sight of Buffy's guilty eyes, and Cordelia's own get wide with realization, "Oh my god, Buffy! It was you! You chained him up!"   
  
"What?!" Buffy's startled that the cheerleader figured it out.   
  
"I can tell! You have this majorly guilty look in your eyes. How long? Huh? How long was he chained up like that?" Cordelia demanded, stomping over to the slayer, her eyes flashing dangerously in anger.   
  
"Only a day! I found him in the woods! He didn't recognize me and he attacked me!" Buffy's words tumbled out.   
  
"Oh dear." Giles uttered, rubbing the bridge of his nose, "Why on earth did you not inform us?"   
  
"I don't know! I was really confused!" Buffy yelled, "I mean, it's not everyday your ex comes back from Hell and attacks you."   
  
"You still should have told someone." Cordelia asserted, her temper still flared.   
  
"Sorry!" Buffy yelled, "God! I'm sorry! I wasn't exactly in my right mind. I was just making sure that it wasn't Angel killing people, we would do the same thing to Oz."   
  
"Buffy, I think the part that has everyone in an uproar about, is that you told no one." Giles explained logically.   
  
The room is silent, except for Oz, freaking out in his cage.   
  
Angel timidly spoke up, "I think there is a bit of a more pressing matter here."   
  
"What's that Deadboy?" Xander inquired.   
  
"How your girlfriend-."   
  
"Ex-girlfriend." Cordelia interrupted.   
  
"Right, how your Iex/I-girlfriend was able to get into my dreams, and know that I was at the mansion." Angel enlightened him, stating the obvious.   
  
"Ooh, good question!" Cordelia agreed, "What the hell happened there?"   
  
"She was in my nightmare, I know that. And I mean she was there." Angel revealed, "I talked to her. And she talked to me."   
  
Cordelia nodded her head, "I saw him on the floor there. He asked me to help him, and muttered something about the mansion . . . so that's where I went."   
  
Everyone went to the table and sat down, for a roundtable discussion, except for Faith, who was on patrol.   
  
Xander groaned as they sat down, "I'm suddenly feeling very psychic, I see us all surrounded by books, researching for the answer to what is going on."   
  
"Shove it Xander." Buffy ordered, sitting at one end of the table.   
  
Cordelia sat at the opposite end of the table of Buffy and Xander, her chair very close to Angel's, protectively.   
  
Willow was to the right of the end of the table where Angel and Cordelia were sitting, next to Xander.   
  
Giles gave out the books, and then they all get to work. For once no one was complaining.   
  
  
  
** A couple hours later **   
  
Everyone was getting frustrated. They all jumped when Faith came busting in pulling some guy by his ear.   
  
"Giles, I found this guy in the cemetery." Faith threw him on the ground. "He was killing vampires, the jerk killed the two I wanted." She pouted.   
  
Buffy rolled her eyes, "God Faith, don't hurt him. Is his alive even?"   
  
Just then the guy moaned, "Yeah, I'm alive. Man, is it just me or are all slayers really territorial when it comes to killing vamps." He complained as he got up.   
  
Buffy stood strait up, looking shocked.   
  
"What's gotten into you B?" Faith asked.   
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~


	3. Pike

The Power Within   
By Jules   
  
  
Chapter 3   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
** The library **   
  
"PIKE!!!!" Buffy yelped, and launched herself at the 20-something-young man, giving him a quick kiss.   
  
The guy didn't even have enough time to prepare himself, and got knocked to the floor, with Buffy on top of him.   
  
He looked at her smiling, "Hey Buffy, wow, what a greeting . . . but do you always have to sit on my legs?"   
  
Buffy laughed, getting up off him and pulling him up with her Slayer strength.   
  
"Someone's been working out again." Pike commented.   
  
"Where the hell did you go?! I looked for you EVERYWHERE before I left LA! But no, you decided to disappear right after we burned down the gym." Buffy glared at him.   
  
"It was a really bad scene Buff. The cops would not be happy if they found out I had something to do with it, and unlike you, I wouldn't just get expelled, they have this annoying habit of putting arsonist in jail for that sort of thing."   
  
"Ok, ok, I get the point Pike. What on earth are you doing here?"   
  
"Well, I heard from some buddies that some really freaky stuff was going down around here, and I figured that I should start fighting the good fight again. I have noticed however, that you got a different kind of vampires around here. The ones in LA always just had fangs, which made them talk weird, and sometimes their ears would be all spiky, but that's it."   
  
"You noticed that too huh?" Buffy questioned.   
  
"Yeah, it kinda hit me hard when this weird dude was total normal one second, then a blood sucking fiend the next." Pike reported.   
  
"Hey, Buffy. Aren't you gonna introduce your, ahem, good friend here?" Xander requested.   
  
"I guess I could. Everyone this is Pike. I met him my first night slaying. He helped me take out Loathos, burn down the gym, and he's pretty good at killing vampires. He saved my butt couple times. But I always ended up having to save his a few seconds later."   
  
"Oh hold that against me now." Pike pretended to be offended.   
  
Buffy ignored him and continued, "Pike, you know Faith, she's the other slayer. Um, that's Willow, she's a Wicca, that's Xander . . ."   
  
"A.K.A. Research Boy." Xander stated proudly.   
  
"That's Cordelia, head cheerleader, May-Queen." She leaned over to Pike and whispers, "And Xander's ex-girlfriend as of yesterday, they fight constantly, even when they were together, so be careful, unless you have a death wish." Buffy made her voice hearable to the rest of the group once more, "That's Angel, he's a vampire, but don't kill him, he has a soul."   
  
"He's also Buffy's second latest ex!" Xander informed Pike. Then yowled in pain when Willow elbowed him in the ribs.   
  
Buffy just goes on, "The werewolf in the cage is Oz, his Willow's boyfriend. He plays in a band called The Dingo's Ate My Baby. And last of all, the guy in the tweed is Giles, he's the school librarian . . ."   
  
"And your watcher I'm guessing." Pike finished for her, shaking Giles' hand, "It's nice to see that you actually have a life, sorta. Merrick just trained Buffy."   
  
Buffy bit her lip at the mention of her old watcher, and Pike quickly rubbed her back, "Sorry babe, I know that's touchy subject for you. Didn't mean to get ya upset."   
  
"It's ok. I know you didn't."   
  
"Hey, if it makes you feel any better, you can talk about how Benny tried to get me to invite him in, which was really stupid of him, considering the fact that he was floating in front of my window."   
  
"Who's Benny? And how on earth was he floating?" Cordelia asked.   
  
"Benny was my best bud, turned vampire, one night when we were drunk together . . . strangely that was the day before I met Buffy, and the first time I met Merrick. He found me passed out and drove me ho-." Pike stopped talking when Buffy elbowed him.   
  
Angel ignored the alcohol part, "Benny could fly? I've never met a vampire that could fly. And I've been on earth for 244 years."   
  
"It was something that Loathos' minions could do. Don't worry, we killed them all, left all their dead bodies on the gym floor for the Principle to give detention too." Pike informs him.   
  
"Ok, more weird!" Xander exclaimed, "I thought vampires all turned to dust when you staked them."   
  
"Well they didn't." Pike recounted, "Trust me, there was a gym full of fanged teenagers with stakes in their heart when Buffy was done, not a single one turned to dust."   
  
"Another thing I've only seen with Loathos' vampires." Buffy commented to herself out loud, "That is so weird . . . we should really look into that."   
  
Cordelia suddenly remembered something, "Wait a minute, I think I read about Loathos, he had cast a spell, making his self and his minions like that . . . total movie stereo type stuff actually. Probably where the author of Dracula got its idea. But he was the only one who ever did that . . . weird, I didn't ever think of it until now . . ." Cordelia shivered, getting a feeling of dejavue, what the hell was going on? She never paid attention to the research she did, not too much at least . . .   
  
  
  
** Two hours later **   
  
Angel was intently reading a book in Latin, about prophetic dreams, glad to be getting back into the grove of things, to take him mind off of the past, well in this time, four months of his life. Absentmindedly, he was stroking Cordelia's hair as her head rested on his legs. She'd fallen asleep, curled up next to him, as they sat on the steps, reading her book about 20 minutes earlier. He wasn't at all surprised that she'd fallen asleep. She'd shared his nightmare with him, the last night, and then she'd woken up, drove to the mansion, unchained him, helped him to bed, and then was up by seven am. Subsequently to that, she did lots of stuff during the day, returning with blood for him. After which she'd taken care of a few legal matters on his behalf, had the power turned back on, the phones, managed to find something to eat, then she'd driven them here, and fought with most of the Slayerettes, only to then do hours of research.   
  
All of this just made him research harder, he had to know how Cordelia had 'found out' that he was in the mansion, and that he needed help. He had to know how she'd gotten into his dream, and managed to talk to him.   
  
  
From the corner of the room, where she sat with Pike, Buffy jealously watched Angel constantly touch Cordelia, as she slept with her head in his lap. How was she supposed to have known he wasn't going to hurt anyone? Buffy looked over to Pike, who was nodding off, himself. What was it with her and older guys. First Pike, then Angel. Yeah, Angel did have a major lead in the age thing, but still, Pike was 25, which for a 17 year old, was kinda old.   
  
  
Willow heard growling, not unlike Oz's, but more human, she looked around and saw Xander. He was actually growling at Angel!   
Xander was very jealous. Angel was touching his girlfriend . . . ok, ex-girlfriend as of yesterday, but still. It had taken Xander months and months, to get Cordelia to allow him to touch her like that and she still hadn't let him do it in public! And Angel didn't seem to have any qualms about her sleeping on his lap, he seemed to welcome it. Xander watched as Cordelia half-woke up, Angel kept on doing what he had been and she fell right back to sleep. Angel covered her up with his leather jacket, then went right back to the book.   
  
  
Faith sat in a chair, sharpening a stake with her razorblade-edged knife, watching everyone's emotions. She grinned characteristically, this was fun. Everyone was upset or uncomfortable about Angel and Cordelia. Angel, because he'd killed a few people, no biggie, he had his soul now. And Cordelia, because she was sleeping in the guys lap, just one day after breaking up with Xander. Buffy and Xander were giving the two glares, and if looks could kill, Angel would be dust, and Cordelia would be dead due to major blood-loss from multiple dagger wounds. This was definitely going to be amusing, and it was only 11:30.   
  
  
An hour later everyone, who was awake, was giving up on finding anything. They'd been looking for a long time, with hardly any breaks, with no luck. Pike was asleep on Buffy's shoulder. Cordelia was still peacefully asleep on Angel, Willow was yawning, and Xander was still glaring. Faith had gone back out patrolling, so the room was silent, except for the small noises Oz made every now and then, in his werewolf form, he'd calmed down considerably since the moon had first arisen.   
  
Finally Giles looked at his watch and stretched. He surveyed the room, shocked at how they'd all paired off. His concern lay with Cordelia, since she was sleeping on the lap of the man, Giles still considered a brutal murderer, but he wouldn't voice that thought.   
  
"Alright all, let's call it a night, who has the last night of Oz duty?" Giles questioned.   
  
"Cordelia does." Xander answered, his eyes not leaving the sleeping girl.   
  
"No, Cordelia can't." Angel advised.   
  
"Why can't she?" Xander demanded.   
  
"Because, she's barely had any sleep in the past two days. Besides, if you want to wake her up, be my guest."   
  
"Fine, I will." Xander started to get up.   
  
"I warn you though, she's not a very pleasant person when she first gets up. And I bet she's even crankier if someone wakes her up . . ."   
  
Xander stopped mid-step, then cocked his head, "You know what, I think we can let Cordelia skip her turn this time."   
  
"Quite . . ." Giles agreed, "Ok, any volunteers?"   
  
"I'll do it Giles." Buffy offered, "I didn't go slaying tonight, so I feel like I'm in debt."   
  
"Alright, that's all settled. Good night everyone."   
  
Everyone started to drift apart, Angel looks down, how was he going to do this . . .   
  
  
  
** 20 minutes later **   
  
Angel had found Cordelia's keys, and driven her home, she still hadn't woken up. Now that he was here, he needed to get in, so he had to wake her up.   
  
"Cordelia . . . Cordelia." He whispered, trying to awaken her.   
  
Cordelia just mumbled in her sleep in French I**This has been translated for your enjoyment . . . and then there's the fact I don't know French . . .**/I , "No . . . I'll miss . . . my love, but we shall be together again . . . I have foreseen it . . ."   
  
"Cordelia!" Anger shook her.   
  
Cordelia finally stirred, "Where are we?"   
  
"At your house . . . Cordelia, are you French?"   
  
"A little, my mother's family moved here two generations ago. My great-grandmother and great-grandfather moved to America. Why?"   
  
"Do you speak French?"   
  
"No, why?" Cordelia was getting scared.   
  
"You were just speaking French in your dream . . . how is that possible?"   
  
Cordelia gazed at him in shock, then sank down in the driveway and started shaking, "I don't understand, why are all these strange things going on?"   
  
Angel took her in his arms and honestly told her, "I don't know . . . but I promise, I will find out."   
  
  
  
** Later that night **   
  
  
Angel and Cordelia were sleeping in their own beds, seemingly peacefully.   
  
All of a sudden, Angel's face contorted in pain.   
  
  
Across town Cordelia started tossing and turning in bed, until she sat up shaking, "Oh god, no, this cannot keep happening . . . I guess there's only one thing I can do."   
  
She sighed, got up, and packed suitcases full of clothes, shoes, and everything else she couldn't live without. Cordelia lugged them all to her car, started the engine, then drove to The Mansion, I(which is how it will be referred to as for the rest of the story)/I where she'd been drawn to the night before.   
  
She brought her suitcases into the foyer, and left them there. She climbed the stairs, slowly because she was exhausted. The moment she laid down next to Angel, after removing her robe and slippers, he calmed down. Cordelia curled up under the covers next to him and fell back to sleep.   
  
  
  
** The next day **   
  
  
Angel slowly awoke, and became very aware of the warm body, which his arms were wrapped around.   
  
He looked down and saw the frame of Cordelia Chase, he long, silky, lustrous locks splayed on the pillow behind her. Her arm was across his waist, just as his were wrapped tightly around her. Just as he began to wonder what he was doing here, she woke up.   
  
She yawned, blinked several times, then looked up at him, "Good morning."   
  
"Uh, hi . . . what are you doing here?" He asked quietly.   
  
"It's all your fault. Those damn nightmares. They wake me up because I see what's happening to you . . . and it's scary. I came over here, and as soon as I laid down with you, the nightmares must have stopped, because you started sleeping peacefully." Cordelia sat up and on her knees next to him, pushing her hair behind her ears, "I guess I'm going to have to move in with you, my things are downstairs."   
  
"Wha- Cordelia! No, I'm not going to . . ."   
  
"You have no say in this. My mind is made up. Besides, it's the only solution for either of us. Win/win situation. You don't dream of Hell, I don't wake up because I seem to fall into your nightmares, where I get scared to death and wake up terrified."   
  
Angel realized she's right and sighed, "You're right. It's the only way to solve both our problems."   
  
"I know . . . but just to forewarn you, I will be redecorating this tomb."   
  
  
  
b** One month later ** /b   
  
  
A month later things were going ok, though they kept the living arrangement and the circumstances secret from the rest of the Scooby Gang.   
  
Cordelia ended up redecorating the whole mansion, updating everything. She painted the living room raspberry and filled with black furniture (a leather couch and overstuffed chairs). The dinning room was painted hunter green, and she had a beautiful, huge, oak table and lots of chairs delivered from a furniture store, plus she'd had the chandelier polished.   
  
The library, she just had the carpet replaced, and the wiring fixed, but the kitchen had a complete over haul.   
  
The master bedroom she had painted a dark-gray but let Angel keep his black silk sheets, as long as she could put in gold and midnight-black moon, sun, and stars comforter, curtains for the bed, clock, candleholders and other things, but heavy black curtains still covered the windows.   
  
  
Both were happy; Cordelia kept her fashionable updated home life, and Angel kept his dark, shadowy look at the same time.   
  
Angel didn't tell Cordelia, but secretly he loved the new look.   
  
A few of the guestrooms Angel was told were unsafe for him to enter. These rooms Cordelia painted pale yellow, green, and blue, and had see-through, white, airy, curtains on the windows that let the light shine in.   
  
One room, the yellow one, held her exercise equipment.   
The pale blue one had her private things; diary, certain books, and things like that.   
And the pale green room was for her ballet and yoga. Which was a secret from the outside world. She had huge mirrors put up on the walls, bars, and speakers strategically placed around the room which pumped out any type of music she wanted when she dance or did her morning stretches.   
  
  
Cordelia had also begun shopping for Angel. He had sulked for awhile after she'd bought him some shirts that weren't black, and nearly had an outright fit when she bought him several pairs of leather paints . . . then she pouted and looked at him with pleading eyes, and he began wearing them.   
  
  
  
** Saturday night **   
  
  
"Please." Cordelia begged, "First off, you really need to get out more! And second of all, and more importantly, I need a date for the dance."   
  
"No, no way Cordelia. I'm too old." Angel insisted.   
  
Cordelia knew it's time to pull out the big guns. She made her lower lip start trembling, and lowered her eyes, "Fine. I understand. I'll go all alone, by myself, after dark, to a dance dateless for the first time ever, were my ex-boyfriend and the people who used to be my friends will be . . ."   
  
Angel groaned, "Why do you have this power over me?"   
  
Cordelia shrugged, "I don't know, but when you got it, flaunt it." She leans close to him, "And Angel, I got it in spades."   
  
"Yes you do." Angel muttered, then sighed, something he'd been doing a whole lot more since he'd really met the one and only Cordelia Chase, "Alright, I'll go."   
  
Cordelia jumped and threw her arms around his neck, "Oh thank you Angel! I laid your clothes out in the room next to the master bedroom. You need to be ready by around six"   
  
Then she ran out the door to her hair appointment.   
  
  
  
~*~   
  
  
  
** Buffy's house **   
  
  
Pike nervously stood in the living room of the Summers' home, Joyce watching him very closely.   
  
"How old are you again?" Joyce demanded.   
  
"25 ma'am." Pike quickly answered.   
  
"And where did you and Buffy meet?"   
  
"LA, we were dating there before you moved. I just moved here. Complete coincidence." He added quickly.   
  
"Uh-huh . . ."   
  
Pike was saved from another question when Buffy came in the room. She was wearing a leather black dress with a skirt that went a little bit past her mid-thigh.   
  
"Hey, are you ready to go?" Buffy asked.   
  
"Yeah, definitely." Pike confirmed, swiftly going to her side.   
  
"Great. Bye Mom, be back later!" Buffy grabbed her small backpack then she and Pike left for the dance.   
  
  
  
~*~   
  
  
  
** The mansion **   
  
  
Cordelia stared at her dresses critically. She needed something that would show all those jerks that she was better then them, and that she didn't need any of them . . . she didn't need anyone . . . but at the same time, she was thanking God that Angel had caved.   
  
She didn't really think she was better, in fact, she knew that she wasn't important. The reason Xander's jab had wounded her so deeply was because she knew it was true. Her own parents hadn't even noticed she'd moved out, or they just didn't care enough to even call her cell and find out where she was. Only she knew how alone she was . . . she was completely, totally, and utterly alone in the world . . . except for Angel. She didn't know what had made them connect when Angel had nightmares, or why she could calm him and keep them away, but she thanked who ever arranged it everyday, for giving her someone who needed her.   
  
  
~*~   
  
  
Angel looked at the clothes Cordelia had laid out. Black leather pants, a blue silk shirt, and boots. He sighed, then put them on, not wanted to argue with Cordelia when she was happy for once.   
  
Angel knew what Cordelia was feeling, he always did. He didn't know how, or why, but he could. And his heart could feel the loneliness in her own heart constantly. The only times she was truly happy was when she got her way, or when she was sleeping . . . which was something Angel loved to watch, Cordelia sleeping. It was only when she slept that she was peaceful and unguarded. And sometimes she would have her own nightmares, and wake up screaming No! Or crying while she slept. Angel would take her into his arms and rock her back and forth. Most of the time, she wouldn't remember it in the morning, and Angel never asked what plagued her during the times her mind had wandered to such darkness that it caused such anxiety and sadness.   
  
  
  
Angel waited for Cordelia at the bottom of the stairs for her. She came into view in what seemed like slow motion to him as she walked down the staircase. She looked absolutely beautiful.   
  
Cordelia was wearing a dark blue dress with black designs embroidered on it with really short sleeves. Her shoes were black platforms, and her hair was up in a bunch of little curls.   
  
If Angel's heart actually beat, it would have skipped one, and if he had a breath, it would have been caught in this throat.   
  
Cordelia smiled at him, and stopped in front of him, then spun around.   
  
"You look good." Angel declared her.   
  
Cordelia crosses her arms and raises her eyebrow, "Good? Merely good?"   
  
Angel smiled, "What do you want? For me to say that you look beautiful? And I know that you know you look absolutely stunning."   
  
Cordelia's heart did skip a beat, her arms came uncrossed, and she blushed, biting her lip.   
  
Angel offered her his arm, to avoid an uncomfortable moment, "Shall we go?"   
  
Cordelia perked right back up, "Yeah, let's get out of here. I have people to annoy with my profound beauty."   
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~


	4. Dances with the Moonlight

The Power Within   
By Jules   
  
  
Chapter 4   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
** The Dance **   
  
  
Pike and Buffy are at a table, watching everyone dance.   
  
Finally Buffy asked, "Are you as reminded of the events of our last dance as I am?"   
  
"Very much so . . . I'm afraid I'll lose you again."   
  
"Aww, Pike, that's so sweet. Don't worry thought, I'm not going- Oh my God, I cannot believe it."   
  
Pike looked around, expecting a siege of vampires or something "What?"   
  
"Look by the door . . . I can't believe she brought him."   
  
Pike's eyes finally landed on the couple had gotten Buffy so upset, Angel and Cordelia. Cordelia, he couldn't help but notice, looked truly incredible, as usual.   
  
"Since when do they hang out . . . and Angel's wearing a color, and leather pants!" Buffy went on, "And how did she get him to come . . ."   
  
"Buff, don't think about it. It's not important. So what if they're friends, aren't they allowed to have any?"   
  
Buffy glanced at Pike, "Huh? Of course he is . . . I just . . . I'm sorry, it's hard seeing someone you love with another woman."   
  
"Well I, for one, am glad you two broke up. Because if you hadn't, I never would have gotten back together with you." Pike gave her a kiss.   
  
Buffy had never heard anything so charming in her life.   
  
Eventually the two pulled apart, breathless.   
  
"Pike, let's go back to your place." Buffy suggested quietly.   
  
"Pike's eyes get wide, "Are you sure you want to do that?"   
  
Buffy nodded and tells him honestly, "I never stopped caring about you . . . and I really want you."   
  
Now, just like at the end of their last dance together, they got on Pike's motorcycle and drove off into the night. (Well, this time they didn't kill anything, and they didn't stop to set anything on fire in an effort to make sure they destroyed all the vampires . . .)   
  
  
~*~   
  
  
Back at the dance Angel and Cordelia sat at a table as a fast song played. Finally a slow song began to play, and Angel shocked the both of them by offering his hand.   
  
Cordelia took it and they walked out to the dance floor.   
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Love, I see forever in your eyes   
I can see heaven in your smile   
And when I hold you close   
I don't wanna let go   
  
Because deep in my soul, I know girl   
You are the only light I see   
Your love means everything to me   
I know that we will never part   
Cause you will always be near here in my heart   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
  
Cordelia looked into Angel's eyes, "Thank you."   
  
"For what?"   
  
"For what? For coming with me, dancing with me. Being so sweet."   
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
If the sun, should refuse to rise   
And the moon, doesn't hang in the night   
The tides won't change, seasons rearrange   
When the world is through   
I will still love you   
(Ooh yeah   
Still love you baby)   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
  
They danced in silence then, starring into each other's eyes.   
  
It was as if the whole gymnasium of teens had faded away. All that was left was each other, and the music drifting over them.   
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
And girl, you're like an angel from above   
Sent her to shower me with your love   
Hold me beneath your wings   
Tell me all of those things   
All the hopes and the dreams we can share   
  
'Cause I'll be your shelter from the storm   
I'll be the fire that keeps you warm   
I'll be your light in the dark   
'Cause you'll always be here in my heart   
(Ooh girl)   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
  
Both leaned closer, and closer, until their lips were inches apart, both completely aware of what was about to happened, but unable to stop it . . .and then their lips met in an electrifying kiss.   
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
IIf sun, should refuse to rise   
And the moon, doesn't hang in the night   
The tides won't change, seasons rearrange   
When the world is through   
I will still love you   
  
If anything could last forever   
It's what I feel for you   
(That's what I feel for you)   
Oh baby, you touch my heart in ways   
That words could never say   
That's why I'll always love you /I   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
  
They stood in the middle of the gym, unaware of the gazes and gawks, kissing during the middle of a dance.   
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
If they sun, should refuse to rise   
And the moon, doesn't hang in the night   
The tides won't change, seasons rearrange   
When the world is though   
I will still love you   
  
Yes, I will   
Love you still baby   
(I will still love you)   
Girl believe, you're all I need   
I will still love you   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
  
The song ended and the two pulled apart, Cordelia breathless. Both silently agreed to go outside, to be alone.   
  
  
Music from the dance drifted out into the night . . .   
  
[INote to readers, I don't care if the songs I'm using TECHNICALLY weren't released yet. They're perfect! I will not allow you to deny me such a perfect song, such as the next one./I]   
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Under a lover's sky   
I'm gonna be with you   
And no one's gonna be around   
If you think that you won't fall   
Well just wait until, 'till the sun goes down   
Underneath the starlight (starlight)   
There's a magical feeling so right   
It will steal your heart tonight   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
  
"What was that?" Cordelia questioned, looking up at him.   
  
"I don't know . . . but it felt so right . . . so very right." Angel stared back into her eyes, being pulled into their dark depths.   
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
You can try to resist   
Try to hide from my kiss   
But you know, but you know   
That you, can't fight the moonlight   
Deep in the dark you'll surrender your heart   
But you know, but you know   
That you, can't fight the moonlight   
No-o you can't fight it   
It's gonna get to your heart   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
  
"All these things, it's so confusing. It's like something's trying to pull us together." Cordelia revealed, her eyes filling with tears, "Why does your touch feel so good, when it's so wrong. Why, if I've lost complete control of my life, does everything feel so perfect for the first time ever."   
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
There's no escaping love   
Once a gentle breeze (once a gentle breeze)   
Sweeps its spell upon your heart   
And no matter what you think   
It won't be to long   
'Till you're in my arms   
  
Underneath the starlight (starlight)   
We'll be lost in the rhythm so right   
It will steal your heart tonight   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
  
Angel wipes away her tears with his thumb, "I don't know, but something is doing a number on our hearts . . . because I feel it too. I know I'm not supposed to want to you with me all the time, but I do. Everyday, all day, my thoughts are focused on you."   
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
You can try to resist   
Try to hide from my kiss   
But you know, but you know   
That you, can't fight the moonlight   
  
Deep in the dark you'll surrender your heart   
But you know, but you know   
That you, can't fight the moonlight   
No-o you can't fight it   
No-o matter what you do   
The night is gonna get to you.   
  
(Your gonna know)   
(That I know)   
Don't try you're never gonna win   
Underneath the starlight (starlight)   
There's a magical feeling so right   
It will steal your heart tonight   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
  
Cordelia nodded her head in agreement, but puts her hands on his chest, pressed close to him.   
  
"I don't think I can fight it anymore . . . nor do I want to." Cordelia whispered.   
  
"Neither can I, or do I . . ." Angel divulged to her, then captures her lips.   
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
You can try to resist   
Try to hide from my kiss   
But you know, but you know   
That you, can't fight the moonlight   
Deep in the dark you'll surrender your heart   
But you know, but you know   
That you, can't fight the moonlight   
No-o you can't fight it   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
  
They kiss passionately, not understanding what was drawing them together . . . causing their hearts to ache when they were apart. Something was making them need someone for the first time, and actually being able to accept the other's comfort.   
  
They didn't know what it was, but they were definitely thoroughly enjoying the results.   
  
  
They stayed out, under the moonlight, kissing. Their hearts connecting.   
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
You can try to resist   
Try to hide from my kiss   
But you know, but you know   
That you, can't fight the moonlight   
Deep in the dark you'll surrender your heart   
But you know, but you know   
That you, can't fight the moonlight   
No-o you can't fight it   
It's gonna get to your heart   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~


End file.
